


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking to Cope, Eddie is a Ghost but That’s Okay :), IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Pining, Richie is Sort of Drunk, The Other Losers are There, they just aren’t in it for long, two men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Richie last saw Eddie, he was bleeding out on the ground in a sewer.Right now, he’s seeing him in the next seat over, giving Richie the most cross look Eddie could possibly muster.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve been writing, so I decided to do some more on AO3. Hope you enjoy!

When Richie left that crumbling, rotting hellhole of a house, he knew a part of him vanished. It was the part where he felt he truly loved somebody so much, he would die for and with them. But the losers, they pulled him away before he had a chance. 

A little while after the whole thing went down, Pennywise finally being killed, they all went for a swim. But Richie didn’t want to swim. It felt like nothing to him without Eddie Kaspbrak.  
When the swim date was over, everybody was going to go back to the inn. When they walked in, Richie went immediately for the bar, pouring himself a decent glass of beer. He was pretty upset, or else you wouldn’t catch him drinking beer. He was more of a wine or whiskey kind of guy. But he didn’t care right now.

Beverly and Ben looked to each other, than where Richie sat in silence, wanting so badly to comfort him, but not knowing how. So they bid everyone goodnight, and went upstairs. Soon, Mike and Bill did too, leaving Richie all on his lonesome.

The comedian could sit there all night, drinking away his only remaining problem left.  
The only love of his life was gone. They never got to exchange an ‘I love you’, not even a little. 

He was about to take another sip when he heard a voice beside him, which startled Richie. 

“Are you seriously moping around, drinking all night long?” It said, as the raven-haired fellow turned his head to look at the person. He couldn’t believe his eyes; perhaps he needed new glasses. 

_”Eddie?!”_ he exclaimed, slamming his glass down on the counter. A sudden grin eased onto his recently grief-stricken face. The brunette smiled in return, looking back at Richie. He had no time to say anything before Richie was hugging him tightly, like a grizzly bear hugging a dog. Eddie didn’t grumble and grunt like he usually would when he was hugged by the man, but instead laughed a little. 

“Richie,” he softly sighed, hugging him back. They were like that for a moment, before Richie pulled away, still glowing.  
“Eddie, I... I thought you were..” he was at a loss for words all of a sudden, but Eddie smiled understandingly. 

"why are you doing this, Rich?" he asked gently, his words calm.  
"W-well.... I was just so angry that you... You died, and i didn't know how to c-cope.." he explained shakily, feeling so happy that Eddie was finally here. 

Eddie put a hand on the other's shoulder, still happily smiling. Richie melted at the sight of his best friend, even with the bloodstain in his blue polo shirt, and the stained bandage over his cheek. In fact, he hardly wanted to take any notice of it.

"Dumbass, I'm right here! I'm fine!” he responded, chuckling a little as the two looked kinto each other's eyes for a moment. Moments turned into minutes, And soon they found themselves closer than before, noses brushing against each other, lips just barely apart. Richie exhaled, before making the move, and sealing their lips into a single kiss. Eddie did not pull away, gently lifting a hand to hold onto the side of Richie's face. 

After a few seconds, they pulled away, looking to each other. Eddie looked down to male's chest, gently placing his hand on it.  
"I'm always here. In your heart... Okay?"

Richie's expression fell. Was he...?  
"No. No, no, no, you have to be real. No!" he didn't realize that he yelled, but Eddie frowned at it.  
"You listen here, Richie. I _am_ dead. But I'm not gone. I know it sounds dumb and cheesy, but it's the truth. I'll always be a part of you, no matter what, okay?" Eddie told Richie, still staying close to the other. Richie needed a second to finally understand.

"i miss you," his voice cracked, trying to hold onto his lover for as long as he could. "please don't leave, Eds..."

Eddie stared at him for a moment, before softly chuckling. He wasn't even mad about the nickname. "Richie... I never left in the first place." he replied softly. He planted a kiss to Richie's lips again, in which he responded accordingly, holding Eddie close. He smiled into the kiss, but slowly felt the presence of the other fade. 

When it was entirely gone, Richie opened his eyes again, only to find Eddie gone. But maybe.. He wasn't so sad about it anymore. Perhaps he felt more assured by Eddie.

He looked to the bottle of beer on the counter, lifting it up slightly and examining it. 

Or maybe, he'd already drank one too many beers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This fic was inspired by one of @miliitem’s Instagram posts, so definitely go and check him out over there! I’ll be opening my Wattpad up soon, as I am working on a story there (that I might also post here when complete). 
> 
> See you guys around!


End file.
